


Forgetful

by bluedheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedheart/pseuds/bluedheart
Summary: Mark is a forgetful mess and he's sure he would lose his head if it wasn't glued to his neck (and if Donghyuck wasn't there to save the day).





	Forgetful

Donghyuck munches oddly quiet his over sugary cereals as he watches Mark run around his apartment, trying to collect everything needed for his class.

“Have you,” he says, throwing over his head the first t-shirt he finds – Donghyuck’s -, ignoring the nerd quote across it, “Seen my hoodie?”

“On the couch, where you left it yesterday,” he bites down the remarks he would –oh so much- like to add.

Mark picks it up, quiet curses leaving his lips as he checks his watch. It reminds him that he’s pretty much late.

He should have known better than to propose to watch a horror movie in the middle of the week. It ended up with him behind Donghyuck almost the whole movie, kind of begging if he could stay the night because he was too tired – actually scared shitless - to walk to his apartment.

The night was too eventful with Mark waking up every five minutes, eyes too round looking for the invasion he swore to hear. Of course, he just slept for like three hours and ended up smacking his annoying alarm away, which ended up with him being late and clearly a running mess.

“Don’t forget your phone,” Donghyuck mutters, spooning cereal into his mouth.

He observes as Mark looks around for the device, fluffy dark hair bouncing in all directions.

“You’re not leaving like that, right?” Donghyuck points his spoon at his messy hair.

Mark freezes, raising a hand to his head and noticing his disheveled locks, “Damn.” He curses, again. “Not time for this.” His hands work at full speed as he tries to smooth it down.

“If you’d woken up earlier,” Donghyuck finally says, clearly amused.

“Shut up,” Mark grunts, throwing his backpack over his shoulder and recalls everything he needs for today, patting his butt as he notices his phone. He is sure he is forgetting something, it wouldn’t be a surprise.

Heading to the door, Mark yells, “Lunch after your class with Moon?”

“Sure,” Donghyuck replies, thinking about his own schedule.

“Okay, bye, I love you!”

“I love you too,” Donghyuck adds, chuckling.

 Waiting for the front door to open, he checks his own phone, 08:22 screaming back at him. Donghyuck prays for Mark to make it to his class without tripping –which is nearly impossible. But his prays die right there when Mark reenters the living room with that stupid shy smile glued to his face.

 “What are you doing?” Donghyuck asks, quirking a brow.

 “Adding a few seconds to my imminent, deadly run,” He says, beaming and leans in to kiss his boyfriend. He whispers _‘almost forgot’_.

 Donghyuck rolls his eyes but the smile gives him away, “Kim Doyoung is so going to kill you if you’re late, _again_.”

 “Shit, true.” But his words don’t match his actions because he has the audacity to lean in again, planting another kiss.

 

 

 

 

 

Sitting in his Spanish literature class, Donghyuck notices the pocket of his jeans vibrating when a notification arrives. The professor is too engrossed on his love for Cervantes to notice him not paying attention. Opening it, he suppresses the urge to bang his head on his desk.

  


_‘forgot my keys at ur place’_ the text from Mark says.

 

He types furiously how it was the third time this week, but end up just sighing and replying ‘nicely’ like the good boyfriend he is.

 

_‘ur a mess’_

 

_‘ :( ‘_

 

 

When his last class of the day, the one with Mr. Moon, finishes, he heads towards his apartment just to pick up Mark’s keys. He notes to scold his annoying forgetful boyfriend later for making him do more exercise than what he is willing to, before walking to the Chinese restaurant next to the campus.

“I’m paying,” Mark blurts out as soon as Donghyuck is close enough to hear him.

“You better,” Donghyuck says, trying to look annoyed, launching his backpack on an empty chair and sits next to him. But Mark is pulling his puppy eyes card and he’s weak.

“What would you do without me,” He states, not questions.

Mark beams, throwing himself at his partner, still disheveled hair tickling Donghyuck’s throat as Mark tucks his head under his jaw.

He asks himself the same thing every day.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :)  
> 


End file.
